Seducing Oliver Wood
by Ollywood3
Summary: With a little help from Angelina and Alicia and a lot of encouragement from the Weasley twins, Katie Bell attempts to win over Oliver's heart.
1. The Weasley's Plan

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing :)

This chapter basically sets the stage for the rest of the story-- there will be a lot of Fred & George and their mischief and, of course, loads of Katie & Oliver.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Angelina, Katie, Alicia," Fred Weasley bellowed across the Gryffindor common room, late into the night.

"What do you want?" Angelina asked warily, eyeing Fred and George.

"We've decided that we are officially revolting," Fred replied.

"Thanks for the update, boys…"Alicia stated with a grin.

"..But we've known that since the moment we first saw you eat," Katie finished with a smirk.

"First of all," George said with a mock glare, "You are going to have to do better than that."

"Second of all," Fred finished with a flare, "We meant that we are officially revolting against our beloved quidditch captain."

"Oliver Wood has completely lost it," George said, the three chasers nodding their heads in agreement.

"With all the extra practices we have I barely have time anymore to sleep," Alicia said grumpily.

"Or to eat," Katie said when her stomach let out an unusually large growl.

"Or to set off dungbombs near the Slytherin common room," Fred stated sadly.

"Or to finish this History of Magic essay," Angelina said.

"To study for my Transfiguration test!"

"To shop in Hogsmeade!"

"To try and steal our file from Filch's office!"

"To study for my practical Transfiguration exam!"

"To condition my hair!'

"To slip our latest potion into Ron's morning pumpkin juice!"

"Oi!" Ron shouted from his position near the fireplace with Hermione and Harry.

"This was you?!" he shouted, gesturing at his groin.

"Okay, so maybe we have time for that last one," Fred whispered under his breath before turning on Ron.

"Ronnie-kins!" George shouted, "Didn't dad ever have 'the talk' with you?"

"Yeah," Fred continuted, "It's perfectly normal for a young wizard of your age to start developing random purple striped patches of hair all over your—"

"Okay then!" Angelina shouted, "I think it's time to move this conversation to a more private location."

She then proceeded to drag the twins and the rest of the group over to the windows.

"So," George continued, as if uninterrupted, "I think we all agree that Woodsie needs to become a little more lenient with practice scheduling."

Katie snorted and said, "Yeah, but it's not like it's ever going to happen. I mean, come on, we ARE talking about Wood here."

"THAT is precisely why we have a master plan," Fred replied with a wink.

"This should be good," Angelina said, rolling her eyes.

"We've decided that we need to introduce dearest Ollykins to the wonderful world of girls," George said.

"What do you mean?" asked Angelina, "Lots of girls think he's SO good-looking. Just the other day I heard some Ravenclaw saying what a 'keeper' she thought he was. I suppose she thought that was a pretty clever quidditch pun."

"See, that's where you misunderstand," Fred said, earning himself a wicked glare, "Lots of girls appreciate Ollywood's fanciful good looks, but according to our research, not a single one would be willing to date him."

"When you think about it, he obviously isn't date material," George continued, "What about that one girlfriend he had a few years back? After about the ninth time he completely forgot about her for quidditch, she had had enough."

"Okay," Katie said, "Let's just go ahead and pretend like this makes sense for a moment. How on earth do you propose that we go about changing Oliver's dating ways, and how will this in any way benefit us?"

"Second question first," Fred said, "We figure that once he discovers the opposite sex, he is going to have a lot more reasons to postpone practices."

"I guess it's starting to make sense," Alicia said, not thoroughly convinced, "How are you going to get him interested in anything other than quidditch though?"

"By getting him a girlfriend, of course," Fred replied.

"But I thought you said that no girl in their right mind would date him?" Angelina said with a smirk.

"Exactly," George continued, "Which is why we need one of you to do it, and by one of you, I mean Katie. She is, after all, not in her right mind."

"You want me to seduce Oliver Wood," Katie deadpanned, a lift in her left eyebrow.

"Precisely," Fred said.

"Oh, well why don't I just dress up like a quaffle and wait in his dormitory then," Katie said, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "That should just about do the trick."

"I've always thought you looked smashing in red," George responded, giving her a winning smile.

"Okay," Katie said huffily, "Why can't Angelina or Alicia do this?"

"Obvious reasons," Fred replied, putting his arm around Angelina as George moved closer to Alicia.

"Urrggh," Katie growled, "And what am I supposed to do, just date Oliver Wood until the day I die so we can get off a few quidditch practices?!"

"Of course not," George said, patting the top of her head in what he must believe to be a soothing manner, "You are just a starter act to get him to see there's more to life than just quidditch. Once you snare him and prove it can be done, I suspect he'll have ladies pouncing all over him."

"That's just disturbing," Angelina replied.

"This will NEVER work," Katie said, "Oliver doesn't even notice females, he's always so caught up in quidditch plans. He's never going to go for me."

"Well, we know that he at least finds you—er—physically attractive," George said, grinning.

"How's that?" Katie asked doubtfully.

"We heard him muttering 'Bell' the other night in his sleep," Fred responded.

"So?" Katie said, "He was probably just having a quidditch dream where he was yelling at me."

"I don't think so Katie-bug," George said, trying not to laugh, "He was rather—er—"

All three girls eyes widened.

"If you make a single 'wood' joke right now, I will beat you severely about the head and neck," Katie said, a brilliant shade of brick red.

"Merlin!" George cursed, "What's the good in having a whole list of Wood jokes if you lot never let us use them??"

He shut promptly up from a look from Alicia.

"So what now?" Angelina asked.

"Well, that is up to you three," Fred stated, "Unfortunately enough, I doubt we'd be much good at knowing how to seduce men."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Katie said, "Really though, do you honestly think that this hare-brained scheme will get us off our 8-hour quidditch practices?"

"We're HELPING him, Bell," George said forcefully, "He's got to realize that there is more to life than quidditch."

"And if we are all the better for him making that realization, then so be it," Fred finished with a grin.

"I can't believe I'm even considering doing this," Katie stated.

"You've got to admit, the more they babbled, the more sense it made," Angelina said.

"Plus, they're pretty hard to say no to," Alicia said with a smirk.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"And what are we going to do when Wood finds out that this was all a plan?" Katie said weakly.

"It's for the good of the team," George replied simply.

"I know that but…" Katie continued, interrupted.

"It's for the good of the team," Fred said slowly, pronouncing every word, "Once Wood sees that he'll probably kiss us all for just thinking of something that would help his quidditch team."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Angelina teased.

"For all his quirks, little Olly still is a roguishly handsome young man," Fred replied with a wink.

And Katie had to admit that he was right.

* * *

Next chapter should be within a week...review if you want more:) 


	2. Operation Ollylove

Thanks for the overwhelming reviews! You guys are the best! I should warn you though that there is only a smidgen of Oliver in this chapter, but there will definitely be better more-Oliver-like moments to come (specifically next chapter).

Now...on with the story!

* * *

"Woah!" George Weasley shouted as a mysterious hand reached out and dragged him into a secret passageway behind the portrait of a gnome.

"What's going on?" George whispered at his 'captor,' Fred, "did Filch find out that the dungbombs were ours?"

"Psh, of course Filch didn't find out," Fred replied with a grin, "but it is 3:08 which means that Operation OllyLove has officially commenced."

"OllyLove?" George asked incredulously, "I thought we had decided on Operation Sneaky Sneaky Plan Plan!"

"Well yes," Fred replied, "but I was reviewing the archives yesterday, and it turns out we already had an Operation Sneaky Sneaky Plan Plan."

"Oh wait," George responded thoughfully, "was that the time we locked Hermione and Ron in the greenhouse so the ensuing romantics would give us enough time to put candy spiders in Ron's bed?"

"Bingo," Fred replied, a look of cheerful reminiscence on his face.

"Wow," George said fondly, "forcing people to snog has always worked out well for us."

"Exactly," Fred stated, "now be quiet, I think they are coming this way!"

Approximately 20 minutes later Harry Potter walked down a certain corridor to overhear, "I am 80 percent sure that is my hand you are stepping on right now," coming from an oddly placed gnome-portrait. Harry scratched his already unruly hair and then, deciding that he, in fact, did not want to know what the Weasley twins were up to, proceeded down the corridor.

"Okay this is getting to be ridiculous," George whispered, "This is the 60th game of rock-paper-scissors we have tied at now, I don't think they are coming this way."

"No, wait, quiet," Fred nearly shouted, "here they come for sure this time!"

Sure enough, an unsuspecting Katie Bell was walking down the corridor as the twins peered out through the eyes of the portrait and said simultaneously: "Accio Oliver Wood!"

In the comic sort of events that only the Weasley twins could cause: Oliver Wood came hurtling down the corridor and straight into Katie Bell who then crashed backwards into the gnome portrait she had just been walking past.

George mouthed, "we rule," to Fred as they high-fived each other in their hiding place.

Katie blew her dirty-blonde hair out of her eyes as she reached a hand back to cradle her aching head and shouted, "what the --".

"Owww," Oliver groaned, drowning her out, "what on earth was that, Bell?"

"How should I know?" Katie replied angrily, "You're the one who barreled into me here!"

"Well could you at least remove your elbow from side? I'd like to save the permanent bruising for practice tonight."

"Ok, Oliver, technically your side is on my elbow--not the other way around--seeing as you are on top of me, CRUSHING the life out of me and all," Katie replied in a huff.

"Oh…right," Oliver said sheepishly as he rolled off Katie and onto the ground next to her, "So, I'll see you at practice tonight?"

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to make it tonight…" Katie stopped short as a horrified looking Oliver jumped up and peered down at her, "…kidding, Oliver, I'm just kidding. Of course, I'll be there."

"Great!" Oliver shouted grabbing her arm, pulling her up, and shaking her hand heartily, "Knew I could count on you, Bell."

Oliver then turned and marched down the corridor, as Katie looked down at her hand, a small smile forming across her…

"You're kidding, right?" Fred interrupted her reverie as he and George came crashing out of the portrait hole, "You must be kidding me."

"A handshake?!" George bellowed, "All we get for our work is a handshake?? Come on, Bell, even I could have done better than that!"

"What are you doing here?" Katie shouted, "And what did you want me to do…just jump him and snog him senseless???"

George and Fred exchanged bewildered glances before yelling simultaneously, "Yes!"

"Come on, answer me this," George added, "was he or was he not lying ON TOP of you for a good two minutes?"

"You!" Katie said, her eyes narrowing, "no wonder we crashed! I knew it felt too staged to not be part of a half-assed Weasley plan."

Both twins gasped as their eyes went wide. "She did not just…" Fred blubbered.

"I will have you know," George said, regaining his composure, "that are plans are always full-assed, thank you very much."

"And seeing as you are too," Fred observed, casually glancing at her backside, "I can't see why you are failing so miserably at Operation Ollylove."

"First of all…" Katie said before she slapped Fred on the arm, "and second of all…Ollylove? I thought it was Sneaky Sneaky Plan Plan."

"That's what I said!" George shouted with a smile.

Fred smirked at his brother and then said, "but that's a long story, for now we need to work on your Oliver interactions tonight at practice."

"Ooh, brilliant," George said, his eyes dancing, "I think I know just the thing."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred said with a trademark Weasley grin.

"That we're going to need to dip into our special reserve stock?" George said, mirroring Fred's smile, "most definitely."

Katie wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but she had a feeling practice tonight was going to be very interesting and VERY painful.

* * *

I've already got the next chapter in my head, and I promise it will be longer, and trust me…Fred & George have something good planned! I hope you enjoyed and please review: the Weasleys demand it!

By the way: please, please just say 'Operation Sneaky Sneaky Plan Plan' out loud...I cannot do it without smiling :D


	3. Falling for you

New chapter! Quidditch practice that night, Katie's point of view.

I've had the last half of this chapter written for weeks, but the first part gave me hell.

Hopefully, you enjoy!

* * *

Oh, this is just too gross. I think I'm going to be sick myself.

"Bleargh," Fred choked out as he hurled the contents of his stomach into a bush next to the entrance to the quidditch pitch.

"Blechhh," George said, following his lead.

I look around at our sorry quidditch team: Fred and George are puking, Angelina is coughing up a lung, Alicia just fainted, and Harry looks like he's about to sweat himself to death with a fever.

Needless to say, Oliver Wood is about to lose his effing mind.

"What is going on here?!?" Olly shouts, "What happened to my quidditch team??"

He then proceeds to hurriedly pace back and forth muttering; I can only catch bits like "damn Slytherins" and "bloody conspiracy" and "hell to pay". I'm not entirely sure I want to be able to hear anything else.

"We're just sick, Oliver," Fred croaks out before turning and hurling again.

"All of you?! With different symptoms?" Oliver shouts.

"What are the odds?" Alicia asks before fainting…again.

"To the hospital wing NOW. Tell Madam Pomfrey that I need my quidditch team back ASAP," Oliver screams turning purple.

When Oliver starts actually saying acronyms, you know things are getting bad. I turn and try to sneak away with the rest of the team before Oliver's voice bellows at my beck.

"BELL!" he yells, as I slowly turned back around, "you don't look sick."

"I'm fine, Oliver, thanks for asking," I reply sweetly, trying to escape again.

"Not so fast, we are having practice."

"Just the two of us?!"

Damn those Weasleys.

Two hours later and we're still out on the pitch. I keep trying to score on Oliver and he keeps blocking, and then mocking me. Okay, well technically he would call it "constructive criticism," but it's mocking nonetheless.

"Come on Bell!" he shouts with a grin at catching a truly pathetic attempt, "you can do better than that. Or can you?"

….Quidditch brings out the worst/best in him. Unfortunately for us both, it does the same for me, so I double my efforts to score on him and make him eat his words.

Another hour later and it still isn't happening. The boy can be three places at once, I think there is definitely some magical cheating going on. Mmm, three Oliver Woods….

Reading my mind (hopefully not literally) Oliver shouts, "It's not magic, Bell, just talent. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Okay, that is it. I am officially going to wipe that cute, cocky smirk off of his ridiculously handsome face.

"Take that, Wood!" I shout, very creatively, after finally, FINALLY managing to get the quaffle past him.

And, of course, in my moment of triumph I hear a voice in the back of my head, probably Fred Weasley's, reminding me of the master plan.

"Katie? Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick," Oliver shouted concernedly across the pitch at me.

This is not happening. No. Absolutely not. I am in no way going to go along with the Weasleys' plan. This is just too ridiculous. I'm not doing it. I REFUSE.

Who am I kidding? I look over at Oliver, staring intently at me. "Screw it," I say softly before slowly sliding off the end of my broom.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"It's all so simple," George says beaming widely, "We'll all eat various Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to make ourselves sick, and then you and Oliver will have the pitch to yourselves."_

_"And then," Fred cut in, "all you have to do is simply fall off your broom."_

_"Fall of my…what?! Are you out of your minds?" I shouted, praying this was a joke._

_"Well yes," George replied, "but we are still right about this. It is a proven fact that quidditch spills bring people closer together."_

_"Exactly," Fred said, "like that time I steadied Angelina when she almost got hit by a bludger. That was so smooth. Just picture it Bell, there you are hurtling through the air about to hit the ground when out of nowhere strong, manly Scottish arms scoop down and save you seconds before your impending doom."_

_"Okay, you have somehow read too many romance stories. There is no way I am doing this. What if he doesn't catch me? Hell, what if he does catch me? Then what?!" I screamed._

_"Of course, he will catch you," George chided, "he's Oliver Wood."_

_"And when he does," Fred added, "you will look up into each other's big brown eyes, instantly falling in love…"_

_"And then no more 5 a.m. Quidditch practices!" George finished cheerfully._

_"No, no, no," I said, leaving the room, "the two of you are absolutely crazy. I am not doing this."_

_"Oh, you're doing this, alright!" they shouted together as I stalked out the door._

* * *

'Damn them," I thought, hurtling through the air, seconds away from hitting the ground.

"Damn them double" was my last coherent thought as I hit not the ground but a pair of strong, manly Scottish arms and then proceeded to black out.

* * *

Everybody loves a good cliché, or at least I hope they do. Next chapter will start with the twins' point of view of the plan, and then go back to where this one left off with Katie's point of view. Review!! 


End file.
